Where do we stand?
by DarrensCrepslysBitch
Summary: Kurt realizes that It's time to move on when Blaine gets into a relationship with the sweet caring Joseph. But when Joseph sets Kurt up with his best friend, Dillon, will Blaine realize that Joseph isn't who he wants after all. Temp Pairings Blaine Joseph, Kurt Dillion, Final Pairings Kurt Blaine, Joseph Dillion Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**:BLAINE'S POV:**

"I think you're overreacting Kurt." I said. Kurt was oddly very angry, and I had no idea why. It was ONE date. It's not like I was going to let this guy come between our friendship, so I didn't really see the problem here... I mean I would be happy for Kurt if he went on A date with the guy he's been pinning after for weeks... right? So what if I had to cancel ONE movie night.. or.. forgot to show up for out coffee sessions this morning... or the morning before that. But Kurt was feaming as he threw his Dalton blazer off of his shoulders, and untucked his white shirt. He fell down onto his bed, in the dorm room that we shared.

"I just don't want you getting hurt.." Kurt said quietly. My eyes softened, and I looked at him. "Kurt..." I said as I watched my best friend fold in on himself. "It's ONE date." I said, as I began to take off my tie and grabbed a towel off of the rack outside of our bathroom. I smiled largely, and looked at hime. "Ok?" I said. Kurt nodded, and I turned and began to get ready for my date with Joseph.

**Kurts :POV:**

****As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut I burrowed my face into my pillow and let out a loud sob. I _HAD _Blaine. We were almost together. It was even a date. The mall a month or so ago, I was going to tell Blaine my feelings for him. I decided to take him to the mall and tell him. But then he met _him_ we met him at the GAP. Or should I say Blaine met him. They hit it off, and I was basically ignored the rest of the trip as Blaine and Joseph flapped their gums about A local football team. And when Blaine found out Joseph was gay, I knew that I no longer had him.

I cried into my pillow. I was even more upset that Joseph was nice. He was so nice Kurt almost couldn't hate him. Almost. He knew Blaine was to good to be true. Way to good. He was dapper. Nice charming. sweet, sophistocated, caring. And then there was just Kurt.

Kurts sobs reduced to sniffles, and he jumped when he heard a knock on his dorm door. He fixed his hair slightly, and straighted his shirt, and yanked it open. He came face to face with a clean cut Joseph with A single rose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt?" Joseph asked? Worry seeping into his voice. "Are you ok?" I nodded my head yes, forcing a smile onto my face, and holding the door open just enough for Joseph to squeeze through. "Where is Blaine?" He asked looking at our empty dorm room.

"Shower." I said nodding toward the closed door to his right. We stood in awkward silence waiting for Blaine to finish, before I noticed Joseph staring at me.

"What?" I asked shrinking away from his gaze. "Do you have a boyfriend, Kurt?" Joseph asked suddenly. I was shocked by the sudden question.

"Um.. no. No I don't" Joseph groaned, (happily) "Oh, Gosh! Kurt this is perfect! This is fantastic." I looked at him like he had grown three extra heads. He seemed to notice that I was confused. He smiled brightly.

"You see Kurt you are exactully Dillon's type!" Dillon? Who was Dillon? What is going on? Should I leave? This is weird... Joseph, once agian, notice my hesitation.

"Dillion's my best friend. I think you guys should have dinner sometime, you would look kind of amazing together!" Joseph's eyes sparkled as he discribed Dillon to me. I was becoming to be overwhelmed. I started to shake my head.

"Oh.. no Joseph. I don't think thats a good idea." Im in love with Blaine. But I didn't add that part. Joseph looked upset. "Oh.. well if you change your mind.. let me know." I nodded, just as Blaine exited the bathroom. Hair gelled and had a fresh outfit on.

"Joseph!" He said happily. Joseph turned to him, not sure weather to hug him, or shake his hand...or whatever.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked. Joseph nodded, and looked at me one more time. Sending a 'think about it' look toward me. I smiled weakly, and watched them leave the dorm room.

(INSERT MENTAL PAGE BREAK HERE)

Blaine came back laughing loudly, with Joseph on his arm, laughing his way though a (supposibly) funny story. I decided to spy. (I'll shun myself later) I could hear just fine, but i had to get on my tip toes, to see through the peak hole. Blaine and Kurt were talking, and Blaine had his had on Joseph's shoulder. Running his hand up and down his arm. Joseph smiled, and said he had a nice time. Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Josephs mouth. Joseph seemed shocked, but hesitantly returned it. Tears collected in my eyes, and I turned away. Giving the privacy. The door opened, and Blaine came in and sighed. Not even noticing me, as me walked toward the bathroom. I quickly yanked the door open, and began to run down the hall to catch up with Joseph. I say him and yelled out his name.

"Hey! Joseph!" Joseph whipped around

, and smiled when he say me. "Hey Kurt." he said.

"I'll do it!" I said. "I'll go on the date."

* * *

HOLLY SHIT! GUYS! I know. Right now A lot of you are probobly like, Darren (I AM A GIRL BY THE WAY) Why the fuck is Blaine being suck an ass? This IS kurts point of view, and I promise the thoughts that will run through Blaine's head as he realizes he is in love with kurt, will make you all go CRAZY! I love you, and bare with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Darren here! Guess what? I have no life! And so show this it's time for TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! I know. Calm down guys. Any where**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own glee. Ok. enough said before I start crying! ENJOY MY BEAUTIES! **

****God! Joseph was amazing. We went on an amazing date! Ate amazing food, and he was a perfect gentlemen. He chose a great chinese place outside of Westerville.

"So, your roommate.." Joseph said trying to spark a conversation with me. It worked. I smiled brightly when the topic of Kurt came up.

"Yeah! Kurt, he's awesome!" Joseph smiled brightly and leaned forward. "I have an idea!" he said softly. I raised my eyebrows in interest and listened.

"My best friend is gay aswell, and recently had a bad breakup. We should totally set them up!" I was about to argue, when Joseph pulled a picture of him, and a black haired boy, with green, eyes, and a soft face smiled at the camer on Josephs phone. He was cute. But i've seen better.

"I don't know Joseph. He doesn't seems like Kurts type..." Josephs eyebrows knitted together. "Well how do you know?" I just do. I thought. Kurt would't give this guy the time of day.

"I just don't think its a great idea..." I mumbled... What was this feeling. Shouldn't i be jumping on the opertunity to get Kurt a great guy to tell him how beautiful he is. How amazing his voice is.. and how soft his hair feels. And how adorable he looks when he pouts, or how he is- woah! Woah there Anderson! Calm it down! This is Kurt for gods sakes. Kurt... your best friend... Kurt. Beautiful, innocent, Kurt. I shook myself out of my daydream pushing those crazy thoughts aside.

"Well I've kinda already sugested it.." Joseph mumbled. This got my attention. He had brought the subject up with Kurt? What did Kurt say?

"He said no.." Joseph said, looking disapointed. My heart stopped twitching and I visibly relaxed, I let myself enjoy the remainder of our date.

(mental page break)

I kissed Joseph goodnight, but he didn't really return the favor. That was ok, because I was somewhat happy. I pushed the door to my dorm open quietly and immediantly looked around for Kurt. I didn't see him, and sighed in disappintment before heading to the bathroom.

I began washing my face, and changing into my PJ's when my phone began to ring. It was just a text, but the contents made my heart drop. (for some weird reason)

**Joseph Bates: KURT SAID YES! operation Dillon+Kurt is a go! 3**

* * *

**KURTS POV**

Dillon was so nice. I had no idea what a blind date would be like when I agreed to one. When I say Dillon, It would be a lie to say I wasn't attracted to the boy.. because... well... I WAS! beautiful soft black hair, and striking green eyes. He was sweet, and polite, yet talkative. I _really_ liked Dillon's eyes. _but there not Blaine's _The voice in my head said. The thought of Blaine made me want to cry. I LOVED Blaine. But Blaine loved another. Maybe it's time to... i don't know... move on. And Dillon.. well I think Dillon could be a good start. But he will never be Blaine.

* * *

****I don't know what Dillon expected from me when he walked me back to my dorm. A kiss? I don't know if i was ready for that. I really liked Dillon. But I knew the second I saw Blaine's face, the feelings that I had for Dillon, could never come close the the feelings that i had for my best friend.

"Thanks for tonight Dillon. I had a lot of fun!" I said truthfully. Dillon let go of my hand. _Blaine would never let go. _the voice nagged. I shooed it away. Tonight was about Dillon. He smiled a dazzling smile that lifted his amazing green eyes.

"Thanks Kurt! I really want to do this agian. Joseph gave you my number?" Dillon asked. I nodded. Then his face changed. He was having an internal conflict. He bit his lip, and looked down at me (yes, he was taller).

"Kurt... can I- Can, I kiss you?" My first response was HELL NO! But then I thought. This date was supposed to be about getting over Blaine. Letting Blaine go so he can be happy with Joseph, and maybe down the road I can be happy with someone too. I didn't want to... God I **REALLY** didn't want to, but this was for Blaine. I closed my eyes, and nodded. Dillon smiled brightly and brought his hand down to cup my cheek, and lifted my stiff lips to his. The kiss was sweet, and simple. The only problem was I didn't know what to do with my hands. I was about to pull away when Dillons hands left my face, and snaked around my waist, pinning my hands to his hips. No I was REALLY going to pull away. The door to my dorm flung open, and Joseph, and Blaine stood there, looking like Joseph was getting ready to leave. Joseph squealed in surprise/happiness? and Blaine's jaw fell open. I was frozen in shock, and Dillon laughed and rolled his face so he was facing Blaine and Joseph. I rolled my face the other way.

Joseph grabbed Dillon, and began walking down the hall, apparently wanting to know details. "Bye Kurt! he yelled over his shoulder. I waved hesitently, and turned to Blaine, Shocked expression still lingering on his face. I opened my mouth to speak when he grabbed my hand and yanked me into the room.

"Do you like him?" He demanded from me.


End file.
